Дефлекторный щит
Дефлекторный щит ( ), также известный как дефлекторный экран, дефлектор или просто щит, был полупрозрачным или прозрачным энергетическим полем, создаваемым специальным генератором. Указанные установки могли быть размещены на планетах, дроидах, кораблях, космических станциях и отдельных зданиях. Основная цель щита - блокировать или отклонять снаряды, а также лазерные или бластерные заряды от удара по защищаемому объекту. Они также могли обеспечить значительное повышение скорости объекта в атмосфере, в некоторых случаях до сорока четырёх раз выше нормы. Разновидности щитов Существовали два различных типа дефлекторных щитов: лучевые щиты, также известные как энергетические щиты и корпускулярные щиты . Первые предоставляли защиту от энергетических атак, таких как бластерый огонь или огонь лазерных орудий, в то время как последние были разработаны для защиты от физических атак, начиная от снарядов и ракет, заканчивая столкновениями с транспортными средствами, астероидами и метеоритами. Как правило, крупные суда и сооружения были защищены щитами обоих типов, хотя истребители и Звездные разрушители зачастую были защищены только энергетическими щитами . Лучевые щиты были также использованы в качестве устройств захвата на борту больших кораблей; Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер и Верховный канцлер Палпатин попали в ловушку энергетического щита на борту "Невидимой длани". Хотя он предназначен для борьбы с энергетическими атаками, энергия, выделяемая энергетическим щитом, скорее всего, дезинтегрировала бы дуэт джедаев если бы они попытались пройти через него. 250px|thumb|Дефлекторный щит [[гунганов]] Щиты гунганов, используемые во время битвы за Набу, блокировали лазеры, но дроиды могли пройти сквозь них из-за их относительно медленного движения по сравнению с лазерными выстрелами. Некоторые щиты только сдерживали что-угодно с высокой энергетической мощностью, позволяя разумным существам пройти невредимыми. Другие были смертельны для всего, что с ними соприкасалось. Некоторые дроиды Торговой Федерации, в частности дройдеки, были оборудованы щитами, что делало их почти непобедимыми в пехотном бою. Генераторы щитов работали в эшелонированную оборону зоны: они имели объемный эффект, расширяясь наружу из проектора-экрана, пытаясь уменьшить когерентность любого луча атаки и отвести от физических объектов.Щит отражал лучевые выстрелы но был бесполезен, если против него применялось пулевое оружие, но сам щит мог также поглощать часть энергии.Поглощенная энергия перекачивалась в радиаторы, и отражалась на меньшей скорости щитом и радиатором нейтриноы.Использование дефлектора щитов на космических кораблях и других малых судах, давало им возможность разгоняться до гиперзвуковых скоростей в пределах атмосферы планеты.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Прочность дефлекторного щита является фактором, зависящим от того, как близко щит находится к проектору, от КПД проектора, затраченной мощности, и площади поверхности щита. Это было обычным для проекторов космических кораблей проецировать щиты на несколько молекул под обшивку корпуса, а затем выступать наружу, чтобы сохранить целостность корпуса. Щиты космических кораблей могли справиться с огромным количеством энергетического и физического урона, хотя можно было отключить щит, концентрируя огонь на определенном участке. Помимо стандартных защитных щитов, носимых большинством судов, были и другие варианты: *Щиты сдвига: Эти щиты защищали любой корабль путешествующий в гиперпространстве от столкновений с межзвездными атомов, пылью, или темной материей. Незащищенное столкновение могло бы уничтожить корабль. Отказом щитов сдвига в метеоритном дожде Дарт Вейдер объяснил потерю "Тантива IV" Имперскому Сенату перед его роспуском. *Релятивистские щиты: это не щиты в классическом понимании, но релятивистские щиты по-прежнему изолированный пользователя от внешних сил, тем самым оправдывая свое название. Под нормальным применением физических законов, когда один ускорится до скорости света, время будет расширяться. Поток времени замедляется для путешественника, но для любого (относительно) стационарного наблюдателя, их течение времени будет значительно более быстрым, чем возле путника. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза'' *''Звёздные войны: Battlefront II'' * *''Звёздные войны: Битва за Набу'' *''Звёздные войны: Джедайские истребители'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны: Empire at War'' *''Звёздные войны: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит отетный удар'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Vortex'' Источники *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_nebulon_b_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Nebulon-B Frigate}} * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Примечания и ссылки Категория:Щиты